Anodite
by sparklespepper
Summary: Bumblebee's spoiled cousin cames for a visit and she's holding a family secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Anodite

**Summary: **Bumblebee's spoiled cousin cames for a visit and she's holding a family secret.

**Rating: **K

* * *

><p>"Heads up!"<p>

Everybody move out of the way of the missile sent by Lugnut. Earlier today, the bots got a report of the decepticons running amuck and when they arrive they were running amuck. Optimus and Bulkhead handled Lugnut while Ratchet, Prowl, and Bumblebee handled Blitzwing.

Bulkhead and Prime had their hands full with Lugnut while the others were having the same problem with Blitzwing, mainly because of his randomness. Ratchet used his electro-magnets to throw a car at the random bot while Prowl throw his shurikens. The decepticon dodged before his ice beams. He was able to capture Ratchet, who wasn't able to move fast enough, in a block of ice.

"Hey Blitzbrain!" Bumblebee yelled as he zoomed in front of the triple charger, "Who uses ice as a weapon? For a second there, I thought you were a transforming freezer!"

"You want heat?" growled Hothead, "I'll show you heat!" He tried to hit the yellow scout with red-hot plasma bolts.

"Hey, watch the paint job!" Bumblebee yelled as he dodges the fire balls. While he was distracting the Con, Prowl went over to free Ratchet.

"Look out!" Bulkhead yelled as Lugnut fired a bushel of rockets at the autobots.

"You can't hit what ya can't catch!" Bumblebee bragged as he easily dodged the missiles.

"We'll see about that." Icy said quietly as he turns his focus to Sari, who came along, and some other humans who were taking over. He fired a missile at them while the others were busy.

While dodging some missiles, Bee saw out of the corner of his optics, Blitzwing aiming his canon at Sari and the other humans.

"Uh, Sari!" He quickly skip to a halt and ran back to protect over Sari and the others.

Sari gasped in surprise when she saw Blitzwing firing at them.

"Sari!" Bee yelled as he move in front of the attack. There was no time to move so he had to take it. But moment before the missile touched he had a strange feeling inside of him and put his hands in front of him.

There was an explosion, which means the missile hit its mark, and a large cloud of smoke and dust appeared.

"Bumblebee! Sari!" yelled Optimus as the smallest members of his team crashed head-on with a missile. Blitzwing laugh as Lugnut appear next to him. The Autobots turned around to glare at him, some with murder in their optics. But then they heard coughing. Everybody turn their head to where the missile hit as their optics widen.

There standing with his hands in front of him was Bumblebee. Behind him were Sari and the other humans, unharmed and safe. But that's not the only reason why they're surprise. Around them was a visible, yellow dorm, protecting the area it was covering. There was no damage inside that dorm so everyone in it was safe.

Sari was the first to open her eyes to see the dorm around them. Then it was Bumblebee to see it. He was surprise because he didn't know where it came from. He slowly lowers his hands. As he did that the dorm fades away. The other humans ran for cover as Sari ran over to him.

"Woe, Bee. What happen?" she asked.

"I-I don't know." Bee replied. He turns his attention to the air when he heard Blitzwing approaching them.

"You got lucky autobot. But this time you won't get so lucky." said Hothead as he fires his fire beam.

Bumblebee, not having enough time and with movements that were not his own, put up his hands again, making the yellow dorm appeared again, protecting him and Sari.

"Bumblebee, you're doing that." said Sari.

"I am?" he looks in front of him to see the yellow dorm had appeared again. "I am!"

Blitzwing stop firing to see that the yellow bot was protected again. He growled then flew down to the ground and punched the dorm.

"Why...won't...you...go...away!" he yelled as he continue to punch the dorm shield. He continues punching it the shield started to crack. Seeing this he gave it one strong punch and it shattered leaving Sari and Bee exposed. But once it did that, those shattered pieces turn into a small wave of energy, disabling the bot closes to it, Blitzwing.

Seeing Blitzwing unable to move, Bumblebee quickly took Sari and ran to a safe place.

"Bumblebee!" yelled Bulkhead as his little Buddy came their way.

"You okay, kid?" asked Ratchet as he ran as scan through him. He was fine.

"Fine." Bee replied.

"Except for that shield. Its totaled." whined Sari.

"We'll discuss that later." said Optimus just as Lugnut started to approach them. He was going to attack but a call from Megatron stopped him. He went over and pick up his disabled partner and then left. Once the decepticons were gone, everybody relaxed.

"What was that?" asked Prowl.

"That...was the decepticons leaving." said Bee, not ready understanding the question.

"Not that. He's talking about that shield you made." said Ratchet.

"Oh, I don't know how I did it just happen." Bee said, but he did have one idea he'll have to think about later.

"Well, let's head back to the base and we'll discuss this there. We can all use some rest." said Optimus. Everybody nodded then transform and headed back to base.

Once they arrive at the base, everybody transform and headed towards the med bay for any repairs.

"I should run a full system check on you, kid. To make sure nothing's wrong with you." said Ratchet as they enter the base.

"Fine." Bee signed.

"I don't see why. You saw what happen. Blitzwing total crash that shield." said Sari.

"Still. I don't want to take any chances." said Ratchet.

Everybody pause when they saw that somebot was casually sitting on the couch. It was a femme bot that they couldn't identify. Optimus was the first to step up.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

The femme bot looked up from the magazine she was looking at to face the bots.

"Hey, Honey Bee." she says as she got up from the couch. "Don't you recognize you favorite cousin."

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go :)<strong>

**Got this idea from that Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Girl Trouble.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Anodite

**Summary: **Bumblebee's spoiled cousin cames for a visit and she's holding a family secret.

**Rating: **K

* * *

><p>"But...but...but..." Said Bee. After Beta introduces herself, Bee went to his room to make to make a private call to his guardian.<p>

**"No buts."** said his guardian, Nova. **"Beta's creators say that she got mixed up with a bad crowd so they asked us to help deal with the situation. I suggested sending her to you so you and your friends can set a good influence and discipline on her."**

"Ah, fine." Bee signed.

**"Uhn, come on. You use to love to play with her."**

"When I was a sparkling."

**"Well, don't worry too much. She's only staying for a few deca-cycles. Maybe you two can get to know each other."**

"Yeah, sure. Got to go."

**"Okay. Love you, Sweet Bee."**

Bee blush. "Love you, too."

**_/_**

The bots were in the med bay getting repairs when Beta entered. She looked like Bumblebee but more in a femmish way with blue and black coloring. Her high heel pad boots makes her as tall as Prowl.

"Hello mechs. I'm Beta, Bee's cousin."

"Hello there, Beta. I'm Optimus Prime, Bumblebee's commanding officer." said Prime

"Well, that's boring." she said as she waves it off and went over to Bulkhead. Optimus made a slight annoyed face while Ratchet just grunt.

"You got a name, Muscles." Beta said as she sat next to the big mech.

Bulkhead blush. "Ah, Bulkhead."

"So, what you do for fun on this rock."

"Mostly painting."

"There are plenty of things to do around here." said Sari as she makes her appearance.

"Who or what are you?" said Beta.

"My name is Sari Sumdac. I'm Bee's best friend."

"Really? Well, I shouldn't be surprise. Honeybee has a thing with making friends with weird creatures."

"Ah, thanks. I think."

"Kid, why are you here?" asked Ratchet.

"Ah, my creators sent me here saying to learn some things from Honeybee and his friends. I thought about not coming here and running away with Rocky, that's my boyfriend, and going to some place fun. I was a sign with the word carnival on it, and it looked fun so..."

"Beta." Everybody turn their heads to see Bumblebee by the door. "Why don't you look around the base and pick out a room since you're stay for a while." Ratchet and Prowl seem to sign while Beta thought about it.

"Yeah sure whatever." She got up and went looking around the base.

"Bumblebee, why is she here?" asked Optimus.

"Well, Beta got mixed up with a bad crowd so her creators send her here so she can get some good influence... and discipline." replied Bee.

"A good discipline is what she needs for sure." grumbled Ratchet. She's been here for a few breems and he already doesn't like her.

**_The next day_**

"Yo, ninja!"

Prowl, who was in deep meditation, jump from the loud noise that interrupt him. He turns around to see Beta stand over him.

"What are you doing humming like that?"

Prowl signed. "I was doing my morning meditation. And my name is Prowl."

"Meditation? Sounds boring. Later, ninja." she said before walking out of the room. Prowl signed again. This was going to be a long solar-cycle.

Beta walked into the 'kitchen' to see Optimus, Ratchet, and Bulkhead getting their morning energon.

"What's up!" she yelled, making a few bots jump and almost drop their energon. Ratchet growled.

"Good morning, Beta." said Optimus.

"Morning." she said then walked over to Bulkhead. "And good morning, Muscles."

Bulkhead blush again. "Morning, Beta."

"Anybot seen Honeybee?"

"You mean Bumblebee?" asked Prime.

"Yeah him."

"I think the kid is still in his room." said Ratchet.

"Alright then, later." she said as she leave towards Bumblebee's room. As she left, Prowl enter the room.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but...I would choose Bumblebee over her anytime." said Prowl as everybody else nodded.

/

Bumblebee was just about to get his morning energon when Beta walked in.

"What's up, Honeybee?" she said.

"Could you stop saying that?" said Bee.

"Aw, what's wrong? Sweet little Bumblebee don't like his nickname."

"What do you want, Beta?" Bee signed.

"To have fun. I don't why my creators would think you and your friends could make me into a good bot like you."

"Why does everybot says that?"

"I don't know maybe because it's true. You're like the only bot I know in the family that don't have powers and so you're the fav."

"Whatever." Bee headed towards the door then stop. "Wait a click. Powers. You mean...?"

"Yup." Beta smiled. Then a small blue ball appeared hovering over her hands.

"Ah, slag." Bee curse as his life just got hard. "Beta, don't use your powers in front of the others, okay?"

"I know, I know. Gesh, you sound just like my carrier." she said as the small ball disappeared.

"Well, our carriers were sisters so..."

"Yeah, but your carrier was more Cybertronian than the rest of them. Which would explain why you don't have powers."

"That's what I thought... at least at first." He whispered that last part as he left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Anodite

**Summary: **Bumblebee's spoiled cousin cames for a visit and she's holding a family secret.

**Rating: **K

* * *

><p>"I'm bored." complained Beta for the tenth time.<p>

"Why don't you play some video games with me?" asked Sari.

"Fine." signed Beta.

**Later**

Beta and Sari were playing video games when the alarmed went off. Everybody was at the monitor in clicks.

"Autobots we have a situation down in the city." said Optimus. "Let's transform and roll out!" Everybody nodded and did so.

"Alright, it's party time!" said Beta.

"Sorry Beta but you have to stay here with Sari." said Optimus.

"What! Why? I want to come."

"Sorry, Beta but it's for your own good."

"Just listen to Boss-bot, Beta." said Bee.

"Fine." she said with her arms cross.

As the others left, Sari approach her.

"So, you want to play some more video games?" she offered.

Beta turns to her. "Is that all you guys do around here?"

"No, not all the time. Sometimes when the decepticon aren't attacking we..."

"Decepticons? Here?" Beta said with a little joy in her optics.

"Yeah, but not just decepticons. We got some other stuff that goes wrong around here. Like that one with the space barnicles and the one with the robots turning against us and..." as Sari explains more the smile on Beta's face grew.

"Ah mech, I was totally wrong about this planet." Beta jumped. "So that's why Honeybee wanted me to stay. He wanted all the fun to himself."

"I don't think that's the reason why, Beta." said Sari trying to reason the femme bot. It wasn't working.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure. Hey," she kneed down to Sari. "I'm going to need a tour around this place, want to come?"

"I don't know. Optimus says to stay here."

"Alright, suit yourself." Beta said heading outside the base. Sari watched her go for a few before running up to her.

"Hey wait up!"

Beta turned and smirked. "Change your mind?"

"Well let's just say I don't want you getting lost." said Sari as she hopes onto Beta.

"Oh don't worry. You're going to have a lot of fun with me around." said Beta before they were off.

/

The team was separated around the city to destroy what looks like a small problem, turn into a now bigger problem. There was an accident at a lab and the result cause small rat creatures to spend across the city. They weren't that big, about 4, 5 feet maybe, and they pretty much blow up if you cause enough damage so the bots split up to get rid of them. But that soon change when they learn that they can stick together and create bigger beings. Now the bots were outnumbered against almost robot size rat creatures.

The one having the most trouble was Bumblebee. His stingers couldn't hurt them much and they were getting bigger than him. As he was facing off one of the rats, he saw Beta with Sari heading towards him.

"Beta! Sari! What are you guys doing here?"

"Trying to get in on the fun which you try to keep away from me." said Beta.

"Beta, I'm serious. Those things could hurt you."

"I doubt it." she replied as her hand started to glow. She sends three energy orbs to three monsters, causing real damage.

"Woo." said Sari with interest as she watches Beta destroy three medium size rats with ease. Bumblebee, however, was not so please.

"Beta!"

"Aw, I can't believe you ditch me. This is so great!" She said as her blast through the rats. She then grabs hold of a big one and twirl around destroying the rest of them.

"That was awesome!" said Sari jumping in the air. "You just trash like a dozen of those things."

"Give or take." said Bee.

"That was fun! Can we find more, please?" asked Beta.

"No more, Beta. I think it's time to get back to base."

"Aww!" said both Sari and Beta.

/

"Bee, how came you didn't tell us that Beta could do that? I mean, she was pretty strong." asked Sari as they head back to the base.

"Because it was kind of a family secret. She wasn't supposed to use her power while she was here or at least in front of you guys. Promise not to tell the others?" replied Bee.

"Oh, I promise. But I think I'm the least you should be worrying about."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

><p>While some bots were getting any necessary repairs from Ratchet, Optimus talked to Beta about following orders while Bee went to his room to call his guardian again.<p>

**"Oh, dear."** said Nova over the comm.

"Wait. You didn't know?"

**"I don't think I would have sent her to you if her creators had told me. Then again, I should of expected it. Alright, Bumblebee. Keep an optic on her for a little while. If something got out, try to explain it to your friends, see if they would understand. If they still can't understand it, called me and I'll come over to explain it myself."**

"Okay, I'll try. Oh, that reminds me." He was about to tell her what when the alarm went off. "Ah, I got to go. I'll talk to you later."

**"Okay. Be careful my little Honeybee."**

Bumblebee blush again as he turn off his comm. link and headed out into the monitor room.

"What's the problem?" asked Bulkhead as the rest of the team enters the room.

"There appeared to be an unidentified creature roaming around. I'm trying to locate it right now." said Prime. There was a loud knocking noise coming from the front of the base. Everyone was puzzled as to who it was.

"Hm, I'll get it." said Prowl as he went to see who it was. After a few clicks pass, the others followed him.

"Is Beta in?" said the mysterious creature.

Prowl turn to face the others. "It's for you." Indicating Beta. Outside was a big rock creature that couldn't fit through the entrance.

"Rocky!" said Beta as she runs towards him.

"Beta!" said the rock creature, Rocky.

"Absolutely not." said Optimus as he place himself in the middle of them.

"Beta, your creators don't want you making any contact with this...thing." said Bee.

"But we're in love. Nothing can keep us apart." said Rocky.

"Except this door." said Ratchet as he shut the door to the base in front of him.

Outside, Beta came out to the top of the building and called out to him.

"Rocky!"

Rocky turn to face her. "I brought you something my love. A token of a love so strong that no force can denial it, not even your Aunt Lori." He said with a tree in his hand as if it were a bouquet of rose.

"Oh Rocky, you're so romantic."

"Beta, get back in here." said Bee as he try to pull Beta back inside. "Oh Prowl, I think The Thing here got your tree."

"What!" yelled Prowl.

"I love you, Rocky!"

"I love you more, sweet Beta!"

"Guys, a little help."

Ratchet grunt something like 'I'm too old for this slag' as he activate his magnets to pull Beta in. But he wasn't quick enough when Beta got free from Bee's hold and jumped from the roof.

"Beta!" Everybody rushed to the side to see Beta sitting in Rocky's arms.

"See ya cos. It wasn't a complete drag." said Beta as Rocky carry her away.

"Beta, get back here! You're going to get big, uh, bigger trouble!" said Bee.

"Why don't you fly down and use your powers to make me. Oh I forgot. You don't have any."

"Powers? What powers?" questioned Optimus as he and the rest of the team looked at Bee. "Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee mumbled something about 'I'm too young for this slag' then jumped from the roof.

"Bumblebee!" Every one rushed to the side again and were shocked to find that Bumblebee had landed on his feet and transformed into his vehicle mode started racing after Beta.

/

"Bumblebee!" Bee looked to the side to see Prowl had catch up.

"I'll explain later!"

"Not that." said Prowl calmly. "The creatures from earlier. They seem to have come back. They're attacking the city."

Bumblebee started to slow down. "Slag." They headed towards the city to help the others.

Beta saw this and turns to Rocky. "Rocky, we should follow them."

"Okay. Why?"

"Truth me. They may be boring at time, but they sure know how to have fun."

/

Bumblebee and Prowl arrive to see six giant rat creatures destroying the city. The others were having trouble taking down one, let alone six. They soon join in on the battle and they eventually were about to take one down but taking some damage along with it.

"We can't keep going like this." said Bulkhead.

"Well we have to think of some way to stop them or they're going to destroy the whole city." said Prime.

"Woo, make way for Beta." said Beta as she flew in front of them blasting one of the creatures.

"And Rocky." Said Rocky as he started to smash another one. "This is fun."

"Told ya." she laughed. She uses her powers to destroy another rat creature. Rocky laugh as he destroy another rat creature. The others watch as Beta faces the last rat creature.

"You know..." they turn to see Sari talking."...she's pretty strong. She'll make a great member of the..."

"No." interrupted Bee, surprising everybody.

"Why not?"

"You'll see." He said as he approaches her. "I hope you and your boyfriend had fun because playtime is over. We are going home."

"I'm not going anywhere." said Beta. She flew over to Rocky and sat on his shoulder. "My creators don't let me do anything. They only sent me to this lame planet to keep me and Rocky apart." She then flew back towards them. "But I just figure something out."

There was a bright light, blinding the autobots for a second before fading away. They looked back at Beta to see that she had completely change.

"No body can make me do anything."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update. Here you go :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Anodite

**Summary: **Bumblebee's spoiled cousin cames for a visit and she's holding a family secret.

**Rating: **K

* * *

><p>The autobots were completely surprise to see that Beta had transformed into a completely new being. Her entire body was now a humanoid-shaped deep-dark blue color with a outline of a lighter-dark blue and she had a long flowing tendril of 'hair' that is bright blue.<p>

"Beta, is a...?" said Bulkhead.

"Anodite. I should have known." said Ratchet.

"What's an anodite?" asked Sari.

"Anodites are sapient energy beings from the planet Anodyne. They are free spirited and extremely powerful. They are beings of life energy, or mana as you might say. They have about the same or longer live-span than us, so they would stop by and visit from time to time as they like to roam around the universe. Some have even bonded with us but it's hard to tell because they can take the form of any creature they chose." He then looks at Bumblebee with an optic ridge. "And you're one of them, aren't ya kid?"

"Sort of." Bee said waving his hand like a so-so.

"Humph, I should have guessed. Your personality and large amount of energy match completely."

"Yeah, can we talk about this later?" Pointing to Beta.

"Right." said Optimus. He stepped forward. "Beta, you had your fun now it's time to head back to base."

"Make me." she threatened.

Optimus signed. "Fine, I didn't want to do this Beta but you leave me no choice. I'm calling your creators."

"No!" She throws an energy ball at him but Bumblebee reacted quickly. He places himself in front of Prime and places a shield up as best as he could. Since the shield was weak so it shattered and the force was strong enough to send him back. The others went to his aid.

"Bumblebee, you okay?" asked Sari. Bumblebee grunt as he got up.

"No, because now I'm mad." He stood up and activates his stinger. He shot at Beta but they had no effect.

"Ah! Is that all you got, cos?"

"Did he hurt you Beta? I'll trash him good." said Rocky. He started heading towards them. Bulkhead steps up and started wrestling with him.

"No one hurts my little buddy." Bulkhead grunt. Rocky threw him to the side, making him hit a building.

"I'll help Bulkhead with Rocky. The rest of you try to get Beta under control." order Prime.

"Try is the key word here." said Ratchet "The kid's powerful."

"Which is why we have to get her under control."

Bulkhead sends a few punches towards Rocky but he soon had him up against the wall.

"You can't beat me. You fight for your own reason but I fight for love." Rocky then release Bulkhead and stepped back when foam was sprayed into his eyes by Optimus. Bulkhead took out his wrecking ball and threw it at Rocky, sending him flying.

Prowl and Bee dodged an attack before Prowl send a shuriken her way. She reflect the shuriken before moving out of the way of Ratchet's magnet hold. She sends a few beams at them. They dodged yet again.

"Face it, cos. You're out class." said Beta with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, like you know what class is." replied Bee.

"I'm so sick of sweet little Bee. I'm going to smack that smug look off that giddy face." Her 'hair' reaches over to him. Bumblebee was able to block it but the shield break again, making Bee black out for a while.

Bulkhead grunt as he was just sent against a wall. He got up as Rocky started to approach him.

"Love. Rocky fights for love."

"Yeah. Well, we fight to win. Now!"

Rocky turn to see Optimus aiming at him with a hole.

"Surprise!" Said Optimus before he turn it on and spray water all over Rocky. Rocky stepped back as water was strayed all over him. Soon it stops.

"Is that all you got?"

"No." Optimus pointed down. Around the rock creature were live electrical wires that had fallen earlier by a rat creature. Rocky frowned before getting shock by thousands of volts. Normally, it wouldn't affect him but getting soak made his body more vulnerable. He fell down like...well a rock, and then pass out.

"Nice job." said Optimus.

/

Ratchet and Prowl both were sent against the wall, temporary disable leaving Bumblebee to fight Beta himself.

"I forget cos. What did you say you were going to make me do?" She said as she approach him. He shot his stingers at her again. She reflects it. "Thinks he's too good to be an Anodite. That's what I heard." Her 'hair' reached over to him, keeping him pined down against the ground. Bumblebee struggled to get free. "Don't even try."

"Ok, fine. I'm not as powerful as you. I'll give you that." said Bee.

Beta laughed. "You got that right."

"But Grandma Nova is."

Beta's optics widen a bit then she turn around. Behind her were blue, green, and purple Anodites and they all looked pretty upset.

"Grandma! Mom! Aunt Alice!" She realise Bumblebee and put up a sheild. "No, I'm not going back. You can't make me!"

"Oh hush up, would you. We're so cross with you right now." said the purple one.

The shield then surrounded her in a blue ball, trapping her inside with no way of escaping.

"How an energy-being turn out to be such a spoiled brat is beyond me." said the green one.

Bumblebee got up and dust himself off as the others appoach him, carrying Rocky as well. He turn to the Andonites regonizing each of them.

"Hey there Grandma, Aunt Misha, Aunt Alice."

"Hello there Sweet Bee." said the green one.

"How is you and your friends doing?" said the blue one.

"Okay, thanks."

Ratchet regonize the purple one and came next to Bee.

"Hello there, Nova." he said.

"Ah, Ratchet. It's good to see you again. I didn't expect you to be watching over my grandson. These are my daughters, Alice and Misha."

"Hello." said the green one, Alice.

"Nice to meet you." said the blue one, Misha. "I'm sorry for my daughter's behavior. I hope she didn't cause you too much trouble."

Ratchet shrugged. "Uh, nothing I can't handle."

"I'll take Rocky off your hands. His parents must be worried about him." said Alice. Optimus and Bulkhead realise Rocky, who only landed in a green ball like Beta.

"So Nova, how did you know when to be here?" asked Ratchet.

Nova chuckled. "My surprise of the day really. I was roaming around a solar system not too far from here when I recieve a call through the mana field. It was very weak but I was still able to recieve it. And guess my surprise when I found out it was sent by Bumblebee."

Bumblebee rubbed the back of his helm in sheepily. "Yeah, I didn't really think it would work, at least at the first try."

"Your powers are finally developing. You didn't show any signs when you were a sparkling, like you cousins."

"I guess I'm more Cybertronian than Anodite."

"Perhaps." She said in a thoughtful way. She looks around and see all the damage made. "Oh, would you look at this mess. This is going to take you forever to fix."

"You got that right." The bots turn to see Captain Fanzone standing there and he was not so please to have his city damaged.

"Don't worry about it, Captain Fanzone. We'll handle it." said Optimus as he appoach them with the others.

"Oh no please let me." said Misha. "It was my daughter's mess so I should clean it up." She snap her finger and in a blink of an eye, everything was back to the way it was. Even the Autobots were completely healed.

"What the-" said the captain looking around. Every looked like it was never damage to begin with. "Uhm, okay then. Thank you."

"Very impressive." said Prowl, astonish.

"Impressive? That was awesome!" said Sari.

"I should get going." said Alice.

"Me too. When we get home you're in a lot of trouble young lady." said Misha to her daughter, Beta. "It was nice to see you and your friends, Sweet Bee. I hope we meet again." She flew into the air with Beta behind her along with Alice who was taking Rocky home.

"Well, I should get going." said Nova. She turn to Bumblebee. "You could come with me. You could learn to use your power, after you mastered them of course."

The others frown at the thought of losing their team mate and friend but this was a huge opportunity for him and they didn't want to ruin it for him.

"I don't know." said Bee. He look over to his friends. Optimus place a hand on his shoulder.

"Bumblebee, if you think you should go with her then we won't stop you."

"He's right, kid. Chances like this don't came to just anyone." said Ratchet.

Bee looked them then to the rest of his friends. They smiled and nodded.

"Bee?" Bee looked down to Sari. "If you want to go with your grandma then I won't stop you. Just promise to visit from time to time."

Bumblebee was touch. He was really glad to have such great friends that cared about. "Thanks guys." He turn to his grandma. "But I'm going to have to say no on the offer. I'll just stick to what I got."

"I see. You got good friends, little Bee. But that sure won't stop me from trying to convince you." She flew up in the air. "Ratchet I truth you'll keep an eye on my grandson."

"Well do."

"And Bee, I truth you to get Ratchet to have fun."

"I'll trying."

"Then I'm off. I hope to see you all real soon." she said as she fell into space. The autobots watch her left before turning to each other.

"Your family's weird." said Sari.

"My family? All families are weird. Just like this one." Bee replied back as the team started heading home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The End**

**Anodites are my favorite aliens from Ben 10 Ulimate Alien. If you want to know more about them or other aliens that might interest you visit the Ben 10 Planet website.**

**Review Please :)**


End file.
